Summer Girl
by Toxic Forever
Summary: Jace is having the time of his life on his summer vacation. But what if some girl came into town that made Jace weak to his knees. Would he be able to resist her or would he just happen to fall for her?... Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so any advice is more than welcomed :) I do not own any of these characters…that's all to Cassandra Clare :) I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**JPOV**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

As soon as the bell goes off, all I hear are the hoots and hollers from the whole student body. Today was the last day of my junior year of high school. I couldn't believe that I had one more year of school left before I'm done completely; except for college of course ;)

So as far as introductions go, my name is Jace Wayland. I guess you could say that I am the "IT BOY" at school. I am captain of the football team, baseball team, basketball team, soccer team, and the wrestling team. I was the student body president for my junior year, and I will be again for my senior year; since I won the elections. I am the boy that all the girls seemed to drool over. I don't mean to brag, but even I have to admit that I am gorgeous.

My family life is a little bit difficult to understand. I was adopted by the Lightwoods. My birth parents died in a car accident when I was 5. For the last 12 years, I have lived with Maryse and Robert Lightwood. I have the two most amazing siblings who could actually pass as twins, except for the fact that they are a year apart. Me and Isabelle are both 17 years old while Alec is 18 years old.

To all the eyes of the whole male population, Izzy is a goddess. She has long black hair that is like a waterfall. She even has the brightest blue eyes that are like a pool that is just waiting to be dived in. She is captain of the cheerleading team and the swim team. She won homecoming queen for the past three years. She is also a black belt in karate. Almost every girl wants to be in her shoes.

Alec just looks like his sister except for the fact that his hair is a whole lot shorter than Izzy's. He was the junior class valedictorian. He is also the captain of the lacrosse team, tennis team, and track team. He is also gay and isn't afraid to admit it.

"Jace!" Alec shouted. "Are you ready for the summer of your life?"

I couldn't help but throw him a disbelieving look as I said "Are you seriously me that question?" He gave me a confused look until I said "Hell ya I'm ready!"

I couldn't help but shout "This will be the best damn summer ever!"

**I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I could use all the encouragement I can get. Next chapter will be Clary's POV. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for an update :/ My life is really crazy…but now that I am back lets continue on with the story :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

**CPOV**

Well it's finally summer, and that means another move unfortunately. I'm going to Idris High for my senior year, which also means that I won't have a damn clue who anybody is. But I will just have to learn my way around like I have done so many times before.

So I think that I should probably cover the basics. I'm short…and by short I mean I'm only 5'2". I have wild, curly, flame color hair that can never stay tame to save my life. I have green eyes that can keep people guess what's going on behind them, because if you really knew me then you would be wondering what is actually going on in my head too.

Ha! I mean think about it… I am a motorcycle chick who likes to play on the dangerous side. I always go for the hot, bad boys, who apparently fall at my feet. I guess the bad girl turns every guy on. I'm also a fighter, which means that if you try and put one on me I will always make sure that I come out the winner. I love cars and what you already know from earlier is that I love motorcycles too. I drive a black Hayabusa (motorcycle) and a black Dodge Challenger. And just in case I forgot to mention it…my favorite color just happens to be black :) But there is also a natural girl behind the leather jacket. I like antiques that could range from paintings or jewelry or just practically anything. I love to paint, draw, and just be creative. I have to admit that I am an art freak. And I am proud to be one. I love indie music or not so famous indie/rock bands. I love being in the outdoors because it keeps me relax, calm, and happy.

Well enough of the introduction for now…I guess you'll find out more about me on the way. ;)

* * *

><p>So we've been on the road for like 2 hours so far and my mom is driving me crazy. Sometimes I wonder how I put up with her, but what can I say… I love her and she is my favorite person in the world.<p>

"Clary," my mom said giving me the stern look because she knows I'm not listening to her.

"Ya?" I asked

"Look sweetheart, I know you are upset about moving but I swear this is the last move ever" my mom said as she looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"Ya well it's gonna have to be because it's my last year of high school and I don't wanna mo…"

Before I could finish my statement my mom cut me off saying "Yes I know you don't wanna move again and that this is your last year of high school, but I promise that this is the last time that we move."

I stared at my mom demanding a promise from her that this is the last time because I cannot possibly take anymore new schools or new people when I start to like the people that I am already comfortable with.

"Okay" I said hoping she will stick to her promise.

**So maybe this story is not my best work… I mean I like it and I promise that it will get better :) But on other note I am sorry for the delay on this chapter but I will start posting info or new stories every Saturday. But I hope you guys like the story so far so if any of you have any advice pls review. Well I guess that sums everything and I will write you all again on Saturday :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys :) I told you all that I will write every Saturday and since today is Saturday I am letting you know that the next chapter is coming really good. I am trying to make it a lot longer and also I had some questions about if the story takes place in the summer or in school. And the answer to that question is both. They meet in the summer and they go to the same school as well. It will make a lot more sense when I continue with the story I promise :) I am sorry that this is not a chapter but an update. Next Saturday the third chapter should be up and I am somewhat pleased with it. So thanks for the reviews and I'll write next Saturday ! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

CPOV

So today was the big day; my first day of summer before my senior year, and I knew nobody. Wow, I never knew how exciting my life was. NOT! When we pulled up to our new home, I had to say it didn't look quite as bad as I have imagined it would've been. It was actually cute with the little wrap around porch and the light blue shutters on the windows. We lived about 10 min outside of the city; well I guess you could say that practically everybody lived outside the city.

So for my first day of summer, I spent most of my time walking around in the woods behind my house. As I was walking, I could already tell that I would be spending most of my time outdoors just drawing everything. This place was extremely beautiful. As I kept walking, I started to feel like I wasn't the only one out here. I started to look around me to see if I saw anybody, but I didn't see anyone. Hmm, maybe I'm just a little paranoid.

I've spent about 3 hours walking around the woods when I finally decided it was time to return home. When I got home, my mom called me down saying it was time for supper.

"So what did you do today?" my mother asked.

"Just walked around the woods exploring for about 3 hours," I say trying to sound nonchalant, "what about you?"

"Well today I met are neighbors, and they have invited us over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Cool"

"Clary, you are going to love them! They have 4 children of their own and 3 of them are around your age."

"Well I can't wait to meet them than."

"Just please try to be nice to these people for me please."

My mom looks across the table at me giving me her puppy dog face. She knows I can't resist the puppy dog face. As I look at her, I started to think that I haven't been so friendly to her friends in the past. So hell, why not?

"Fine mom, I will be on my best behavior tomorrow night" I said.

**So, it's been over a year and I thought I would try this writing thing again. Well it doesn't look like I'm doing that great of a job, but what can I say it's been a year. Now I know that I said every Saturday last year that there will be a new chapter. But I don't think this year, every Saturday will work out. But I will try to keep updating every chance I get. **


End file.
